Recently, deodorization using ozone has been highlighted. In such a deodorizing apparatus, there have been such disadvantages that not only does the apparatus requires an ozonizer, a reaction chamber, surplus ozone decomposing equipment, and so on, so that the apparatus is large in size and high in cost, but it is necessary to use an ozone-resistant material in the ozone flow path because a high concentration of ozone is used. Therefore, such a deodorizing apparatus as described above has been utilized only for industrial use. The deodorizing effect due to ozone is, however, remarkable, and therefore it is considered that a field of utilization of the deodorizing apparatus other than that described above should be found. Development of a deodorizing apparatus which is reduced in size and simplified in arrangement so that it may be utilized for general home use has been earnestly desired.